almacén abandonado
by Canela dulce
Summary: Spencer ha contado una historia de terror, que Yuriy tacha de ridícula, tal vez hay algo mas en lo que no pensó (tiene palabras de insulto entre los personajes)


**Almacén abandonado**

-Ahhhhh! -Un grito, (poco masculino) se le escapó de los labios. - ¿Quieres callarte Bryan? -Le replico el pelirrojo -¿Qué te sucede? -. Con la voz un poco más tranquila –lo siento Yuriy, es solo que me incomoda el pensar que, puedo morir en este lugar- Yuriy puso los ojos en blanco –demonios Bryan, dime que no crees esa estúpida historia, que invento Spencer, ¡solo quiso asustarnos!-

-¿Si tu no la creíste ?, dime ¿Por qué insististe en que te acompañará ?, ¿Por qué no viniste solo?

-porque soy el capitán-

Esta vez, fue Bryan quien rodó los ojos. Un ruido como de metal chocando contra el suelo, interrumpió su discusión. -¿Qué rayos fue eso? - pregunta en voz baja, el peli lavanda

-no lo sé, vamos a ver- respondió Yuriy

-¿Que? Dijo Bryan mientras seguía a su capitán.

-Justo esto fue lo que dijo Spencer, ruidos de cosas cayendo, después uno de que nosotros desaparecerá diablos Yuriy, debemos irnos-.

Otro sonido, igual al anterior, esta vez escucharon de qué dirección venia, el lugar estaba muy sucio, debido al tiempo que ha estado abandonado. Avanzaban con pasos lentos y muy sigilosos, y en ese momento el sonido, nuevamente de algo haciendo contacto con el piso, justo a espaldas de Yuriy.

Girando rápido sobre sus talones, se dio la vuelta, sin ver nada, más que la pequeña linterna de Bryan, en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios ?, ¡Bryan !, ¡Bryan! ¿Dónde diablos estas? - Yuriy no pudo evitar sentir, un ligero temor.

-deja de jugar, Bryan-al no haber respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse un poco, levanto la linterna y escuchó, otro sonido en el mismo lugar, al que se dirigían causados antes de que Bryan desapareciera.

Decidió apagar ambas linternas, para no exponer su posición, y avanzo lentamente, el sitio estaba iluminado solamente, por los rayos de la luna, que se colaban a través de los agujeros, en el techo, causados por el deterioro a causa del tiempo, y falta de mantenimiento; Contenedores, barriles y cajas eran lo que almacenaba, aquella vieja bodega.

Nuevamente, el sonido ya reconocido por él, pero un poco más fuerte, señal de que se acercaba a descubrir que era lo que lo provocaba sintiendo sus pies chocar con algo como un bulto, cayó al suelo inmediatamente encendió, su linterna y lo que sus ojos vieron, le congelo la sangre. Ahí estaba Bryan tendido en el suelo, ¿inconsciente?

-¡Bryan !, ¡Bryan !, ¡despierta! - al no obtener respuesta, se levanto, una mano sosteniendo la linterna, y otra sujetado su cabello, podia sentir desesperación, se hayaba asustado lo suficiente, como para volver, unos cuantos pasos, en la dirección de la que había venido, y ocultarse detrás de un contenedor, nuevamente apago su linterna no sabia qué hacer, quería irse, pero no podía dejar así a Bryan, pero tenia miedo, y entonces otra vez ese maldito sonido.

-tal vez Bryan tenía razón, no debí venir- se encontraba hablando en voz alta, consigo mismo -ni hacerlo venir conmigo, tal vez, Spencer tenia razón y este lugar si esta maldito-.

-Ahí están, las palabras mágicas- el sonido de aplausos, y una voz muy familiar.

Los ojos de Yuriy muy abiertos, las luces encendidas de una instalación eléctrica improvisada, y el sonido de la burlona (pero reconfortante en este momento) risa de Spencer.

-Era todo lo que quería escuchar, que yo tenía razón, y lo dijiste Yuriy, así que yo gano-.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Yuriy poniéndose de pie, le reclamaba a su más alto compañero.

-Vaya Yuriy, soportaste más de lo que pensé, sinceramente creí, que cuando desaparecí, saldrías corriendo- dijo el peli lavanda mientras se acercaba.

-Bryan eres un… ..-

-¡No puedo creer lo gallina que eres! -.

Esa voz, no podía ser otra, que de….

-¡Hiwatari !, ¿estabas en esto ?, ¡idiota! -.

-Lo único que tenías que hacer, era ir hacia allá- decía Kai al tiempo que señalaba, el lugar de donde habían venido todos los sonidos, que se escucharon antes –ni siquiera estaba escondido, solo estaba parado, tirando tubos de vez en cuando, tu tenías que ir, ver que era yo, y descubrir toda esta farsa; Y yo hubiera ganado dinero fácil, pero resultaste ser un cobarde, i ... dio ... ta-.

-¿Cómo te atreves? - con furia pura en los ojos, Yuriy se abalanzó, listo para colocar un puñetazo en la cara del bicolor, pero también fue detenido por Bryan, que rápidamente se colocó entre los dos.

-Suficiente Hiwatari, paga a Spencer, para que podamos largarnos de aquí.

-Bien- dijo Kai, sacando el dinero de su bolsillo, y entregándoselo al mas alto, para luego salir de el lugar.

-Bueno chicos, ya es hora de ir a casa, ¡vamos! - hablo Spencer.

-Son unos imbéciles, ¿cómo se atrevieron a hacer algo así? Nunca lo voy a olvidar, ¿oyeron? Y me la pagaran-.

-¡Oh! Relájate Yuriy, la mitad de lo que Spencer le gano a Hiwatari, es mío y con eso, te invitare el desayuno ¿Qué dices? -.

-¡Ya larguémonos! - respondió Yuriy.

-debes admitir, que fue divertido- Bryan menciono riéndose.

-y también debemos admitir, que tenemos demasiado tiempo libre chicos, hay que empezar a hacer algo de provecho con nuestras vidas- decía Spencer, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-¡Cierren la boca !, ¡caminen más rápido !, y ¡entren al auto que quiero llegar a dormir! - les grita Kai.

Yuriy sonríe internamente, al sentir fuerte el vínculo que une los lazos de su amistad sabiendo que probablemente, son las personas con el humor más negro del mundo, pero esos chicos, son sus amigos.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡por favor dejen su revisión! es mi primer fic


End file.
